


Чулки

by White_Kou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды ночью в больнице...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чулки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Оми

Дверь отворилась, едва слышно прошелестев по паркету, и закрылась с тихим, почти неразличимым щелчком. 

Сердце зачастило в висках, и сон как рукой сняло. Теппей встрепенулся. Что и кому могло понадобиться в его палате среди ночи? 

Выровняв дыхание, он приоткрыл веки. Может, это пациент, который вышел покурить и перепутал двери? Если так, почему он замер? Теппей скосил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть незваного гостя. Луна светлым пятном расплывалась на простыни, но чтобы что-нибудь рассмотреть, пришлось бы повернуть голову и выдать себя. Этот — кем бы он ни был — ночной визитёр вёл себя слишком тихо, явно не желая раскрывать своё присутствие. Если бы не дверь, Теппей до сих пор спал бы, не подозревая о чужом присутствии. 

Спустя несколько минут напряжённой тишины версия с заблудившимся пациентом отпала сама собой. Кажется, гость хотел убедиться, что неподвижно лежащий Теппей действительно спит. Что ж, в этом ему можно было и подыграть. Швы или нет, в случае опасности он всегда успеет скрутить противника. Хотя о чём он думает? Это больница, чёрт подери! 

Теппей закрыл глаза, медленно выдохнул и расслабился, надеясь, что вошедшему надоест торчать у двери и он если не уйдет, то хотя бы предпримет какие-нибудь действия. 

Тот и правда не заставил себя ждать: в тишине раздались мягкие шаги. Человек приблизился и, замерев прямо у койки, рассматривал Теппея. Это немного нервировало. По лицу скользил чужой взгляд — цепкий, пристальный, очень неуютный. Сердце забилось, зачастило в висках беспокойным ритмом. Выбрать момент, сделать рывок, а потом уже задавать вопросы. Теппей непроизвольно сжал кулаки и в ту же секунду почувствовал, как на губы опустился палец. Прошёлся по очертаниям, скользнул выше, нежно огладил крылья носа, царапнул коротким ногтем переносицу, ласково погладил брови и спустился, проследив подушечкой очертания скулы.

Из груди вырвался облегчённый вздох. Теппей приоткрыл глаза. Сестринская форма? Неужели Рей-чан пришла поиграть?

Он улыбнулся и уже хотел озвучить свой вопрос, но на губы лёг всё тот же ласковый пальчик, а глаза накрыла ладонь. 

— Шшш... — прошелестело над ухом. 

Теппей улыбнулся. Если Рей-чан соскучилась, он не против сделать ей приятное. 

Приоткрыв рот, он лизнул лежавший на губах палец и втянул его в рот, мягко посасывая. Прошелся языком по костяшкам, а потом прихватил больше, гадая, поймет ли Рей-чан его намёк.

Она поняла.

Легонько надавила ладошкой на глаза, а второй рукой с тем самым пальчиком, который только что облизывал Теппей, сжала его член через простынь. 

— Я понял, — голос был хриплым от желания. 

Такая игра заводила даже больше, чем трах днём и при не запертой на ключ двери, когда Рей-чан скакала на нём так, что кровать ходуном ходила. Риск, что их могут застукать, возбуждал так сильно, что Теппей, к своему стыду, кончил слишком быстро. Страстную медсестричку пришлось удовлетворять пальцами, но ей, видимо, этого оказалось недостаточно.

Секс во время ночного дежурства — прекрасный сюжет для порнушки, где главным актёром оказался он — Теппей. Правда, вместо того, чтобы неподвижно лежать с закрытыми глазами, как того захотела Рей-чан, он предпочел бы подмять её под себя, целовать, мять ладонями грудь, вжиматься членом, чтобы она развела свои стройные ножки и обхватила ими его талию. Чтобы закинула свои узкие ступни ему на спину и металась, крича от удовольствия. Да, так было бы самое оно... Если бы не колено и свежие швы.

Прохладный воздух мазнул по коже и тут же сменился влажным ощущением горячего рта. Теппей восхищенно выдохнул — надо же, вот так сразу! Пара движений, и член встал колом — до чего же хорошо!

От удовольствия на ногах поджимались пальцы. Что же Рей-чан днём его так не баловала? Похвасталась бы не только роскошными прелестями, но и умелым ротиком. Её пальчики обхватили член кольцом и медленно двинулись вверх-вниз, пока язычок скользил по головке. О, да-да! Именно так, как Теппею больше всего нравилось. 

Захотелось зарыться ей в волосы, потереть за ушком, чтобы поощрить. Руки потянулись вниз, но тут же оказались прижаты к кровати. Какая сильная хватка.

Теппей низко рассмеялся, а потом ахнул и закусил губу, чтобы не застонать в голос — его член оказался сжат стенками горла. Чертовка Рей-чан брала так глубоко, что из головы тут же вылетали все мысли. А еще эти игры в доминирование...

Невозможность двигаться, запрет говорить что-либо, умелый рот — всё это сводило с ума до такой степени, что хотелось грязно ругаться. До этой ночи только один человек мог так глубоко заглатывать немаленький член Теппея, злобно сверкая глазами, а потом с садистской ухмылкой слизывать семя с раскрасневшихся губ.

Мысль о Ханамии, его образ перед глазами стали последней каплей. 

— Рей-чан, я... — прохрипел Теппей и кончил, задыхаясь, пока сперма выплескивалась в чужое горло.

Руки так же были прижаты к кровати, и всё, что оставалось — двигать бёдрами, чтобы хоть немного, ещё чуточку продлить сладкую судорогу.

Кажется, Рей-чан выжала его до последней капли. С влажным звуком она выпустила его член изо рта и потянулась вверх.

Теппей довольно вздохнул, облизывая пересохшие губы. И удивленно заморгал, когда увидел над собой перекошенное от злости лицо Ханамии.

— Я тебе не Рей-чан, мудак, — прошипел тот и, резко выдернув из-под головы Теппея одну из подушек, накрыл его лицо.

В нос ударил запах постельного белья и медикаментов. Теппей безуспешно вдохнул, а потом напрягся, пытаясь сбросить подушку с лица. Получилось плохо. Он шлёпнул Ханамию по рукам, потом упёрся ладонями ему в плечи, чтобы отвоевать себе хоть немного воздуха.

Тот только навалился сильнее. Кажется, не шутил. Теппей, уже начавший задыхаться, подумал, что умирать ему ещё рано, и, схватив Ханамию за талию, перевернулся, подмяв под себя. Хорошо, что у него было преимущество в весе и росте.

— Урод, — зарычал Ханамия, когда из его рук вырвали подушку и отбросили её в сторону.

Теппей едва успел перехватить его руки и прижать к кровати. Ещё мгновение — и получил бы в челюсть.

— Сука!

Ханамия извернулся и, согнув ногу, пнул коленом в бок. Пришлось навалиться на него всем весом, чтобы не дергался. Получив пяткой, Теппей схватил его за лодыжку и удивлённо замер — под пальцами скользил гладкий прохладный шелк. Ханамия дёрнулся ещё пару раз и затих, злобно сопя.

— Макото, — хрипло позвал Теппей и повёл рукой выше, по икре, под коленом, по бедру, пока пальцы не нащупали кружевное плетение и тонкую ленточку подвязки, которая уходила выше, под облегающий халатик.

У Теппея начинался жар. Сердце грохотало в висках так громко, что, кажется, его слышала вся больница.

— Макото, — сдавленно прошептал он, жадно поглаживая нежную кожу над кружевом. — Ты надел чулки?

Теппею казалось, что он спит и видит один из лучших эротических снов в своей жизни. Ханамия пришёл к нему ночью, обрядился в костюм медсестры, надел чулки на поясе и — ладонь скользнула на внутреннюю сторону бедра — без нижнего белья.

— Ты... — Теппей ошалело моргал, глядя в потемневшие глаза подозрительно быстро затихшего Ханамии. 

Расслабленный, вздрагивающий под нежными прикосновениями, с приоткрытым ртом. Освещённый мягким светом луны, покорный, раскинувшийся и такой соблазнительный...

Теппей склонился для поцелуя, но, опомнившись, немного отпрянул — с Ханамии станется вцепиться зубами до крови. Но тот лежал и призывно поблескивал глазами в темноте.

Аккуратно, чтобы не спугнуть настрой, Теппей прихватил нижнюю губу, провёл по ней языком и не удержался от улыбки, когда услышал сорванный вдох. Значит, можно быть и понастойчивее.

Они целовались медленно, словно впервые пробуя друг друга на вкус. Ханамия позволял хозяйничать у себя во рту: облизывать дёсны, тереться о язык, мягко покусывать губы. Сладко, до дрожи, до мурашек по спине.

Теппей опёрся на локти, перенося на них вес, и углубил поцелуй, почти трахая рот Ханамии языком.

Тот низко застонал, заёрзал и обхватил своими длинными, затянутыми в чулки ногами его талию. Теппей вжался в него пахом, наслаждаясь ощущениями, а потом едва не заорал от боли — Ханамия двинул по перевязанному после операции колену.

— Слезь с меня, мудила! — прошипел он, будто и не отвечал на поцелуи секунду назад.

Теппей перекатился на бок и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Боль была такой, что хотелось выть. Перед глазами поплыли алые пятна, лоб покрылся испариной, и стало тяжело дышать. Кажется, он выпал из реальности на какое-то время.

В чувство его привело ощущение холода на лбу.

— Не знал, что ты такой слабак, — съехидничал Ханамия и положил пакет со льдом на больное колено.

Теппей глубоко вдохнул и провел холодным компрессом по лицу — боль медленно уходила, плывущие очертания предметов приобретали чёткость.

— Однако ты тут неплохо устроился, — продолжил Ханамия, забрал компресс и снова водрузил его Теппею на лоб. — Вип-палата — слишком жирно для такого лоха как ты. Или наш мистер Железное Сердце успел присунуть свой железный хуй заведующей отделения?

— Спасибо, что навестил, Макото. — Боль в колене прошла настолько, чтобы Теппей смог улыбнуться и произнести это почти доброжелательно. Именно в таком тоне, который больше всего ненавидел Ханамия.

— Я смотрю, ты тут развлекаешься вовсю, — пытаясь казаться спокойным, протянул тот.

Понятно. Кажется, идея заниматься сексом в часы посещения и не закрывать дверь на ключ была не самой лучшей. Удивительно, что Ханамия не обнаружил себя сразу, что не сделал фотографии, чтобы шантажировать бедняжку Рей-чан. Или... что не откусил Теппею член во время минета.

Хотя насчет фотографий и шантажа нельзя было сказать наверняка. Одно было понятно: если Ханамия не удовлетворится своей местью, то вряд ли Рей-чан останется работать в этой больнице. Или в больнице вообще...

— Я скучал по тебе...

— Ха, видел я, как именно ты скучал, — хохотнул Ханамия.

— Ты не навещал меня и не звонил.

— Так скучал, что вставил первой попавшейся бабе...

— Даже не ответил на смс, хотя я столько их тебе написал, — расплылся в улыбке Теппей.

— Трахаешься с кем попало... — начал Ханамия, но осёкся, когда Теппей погладил его по бедру.

Он мог быть хоть в сто раз умнее, но эмоциональность делала его уязвимым, заставляя действовать неосмотрительно. А ещё этот костюм медсестры.

— Ты очень сексуален, — произнёс Теппей и медленно провел языком по губам.

Если Ханамия мог играть на нервах грубо, причиняя боль или выбешивая своими язвительными замечаниями, то Теппей всегда старался действовать мягче и осмотрительнее. Он знал, как сломать Ханамию. Какой бы горделивой сволочью тот ни был, он всегда сдавался, когда речь шла об удовольствии.

Скорее всего, он и сам неслабо завёлся, когда застукал Теппея сегодня днём. Взбесился, прикинул план мести, но так и не смог прогнать увиденную картинку. А потом спроектировал ситуацию на себя и...   
В ладонь уткнулось что-то твёрдое — у Ханамии встал. Приподнимая тонкую ткань обтягивающего халатика, его член стоял, выдаваясь отчётливым бугорком. От этого зрелища пересохло во рту.

— А ты — нет, — чтобы хоть как-то сохранить лицо невпопад сказал Ханамия. — Лежишь тут как идиот в своей больничной рубашке, задранной до пуза.

Теппей рассмеялся, поглаживая его член.

— Так сними её с меня.

Ханамия вздохнул. Какой милый. Недолго посомневавшись, он стукнул Теппея по ласкающей бедро руке, а потом закинул ногу и уселся верхом. 

Это была победа.

Теппей знал, что Ханамия кайфовал от его тела. Возможно, даже немного завидовал — тонкая кость и ускоренный метаболизм делали его изящнее, тоньше, а стоило хоть немного изменить рацион или забить на тренировки — мышечная масса тут же сходила на нет.

Стянув рубашку, Ханамия отбросил её в сторону. Туда же отправился холодный компресс, свалившийся на простыни.

— Даже чепчик надел, — улыбнулся Теппей, поглаживая бёдра, сжимающие его бока. — Макото, — он заворожено смотрел, как Ханамия разрывает пакет с подтаявшим льдом, который лежал на колене, достаёт оттуда кубик и медленно проводит по нему языком. — Ты где раздобыл униформу своего размера?

— Так я тебе и сказал, — ответил тот и, взяв кубик в рот, наклонился и провёл им по губам Теппея.

Перекатывать во рту тающий холод, оплетая его языками и сглатывая стекающую в горло воду оказалось приятно. Разливающийся внизу жар и леденящий холод во рту — будоражащий контраст, от которого по спине пробегали мурашки.

Кажется, Ханамия решил наиграться вдоволь и потому не торопился. С другой стороны, не было гарантии, что после всех этих игр Теппея не вышвырнут голышом из палаты, но рискнуть всё же стоило. Элемент неожиданности привносил в отношения с Ханамией своеобразную остроту — никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка, какую пакость он выкинет следующей. Однако, до тех пор пока он был в настроении, можно было ни о чём не беспокоиться и просто получать удовольствие.

Теппей жадно водил руками по его ногам, наслаждаясь гладкостью шёлка, а потом скользнул выше и обхватил ладонями ягодицы, легонько сжав их. Ханамия вздрогнул и застонал прямо ему в рот.

Как же здорово мять его упругую задницу, наслаждаясь сорванными вздохами. Когда Ханамия становился таким вот гиперчувствительным, с ним можно было играть до утра, доводя до исступления лёгкими прикосновениями и заставляя молить о большем.

Ханамия обессиленно уткнулся лбом в подушку и, уже не сдерживая стонов, двигал бёдрами в такт сжимающимся на ягодицах ладоням, распаляя ещё больше.

Теппей повернул голову и провёл языком по его шее, вызвав новый жалобный стон. Впадинка над ключицей, укус в основание шеи — и Ханамия готов.

Он был лучшим. Самым любимым и самым желанным. Теппей с ума сходил все эти дни после операции, когда Ханамия внезапно пропал. Да, они ничего друг другу не обещали, не клялись в любви или в верности, просто встречались время от времени, подначивали, издевались каждый по-своему, а потом упоённо трахались.

Ханамия покрылся мелкой дрожью, когда Теппей провёл языком у него за ухом.

— Хва... Хватит! — Он упёрся ладонями ему в грудь и перевёл дыхание. — Вставь в меня пальцы. — Ханамия похабно облизнулся и выгнулся, приподняв задницу.

Пальцы скользнули в ложбинку между ягодиц и медленно спустились, огладив. А потом нащупали кое-что округлое и твёрдое. От возбуждения в голове зашумело.

— Макото, —восхищенно выдохнул Теппей. 

Губы Ханамии растянулись в злорадной ухмылке. Он наклонился, прогибаясь ещё больше, и выдохнул прямо в губы.

— Ну же... вытащи её из меня.

Теппей потянулся к его губам, лизнул и увлёк в медленный, неторопливый поцелуй, постепенно вытаскивая пробку, наслаждаясь тем, как Ханамия ёрзал и постанывал, млея от ощущений.

— Киёши... су-у-ука! — прохныкал он, всхлипывая и дергая задницей, пока Теппей трахал его пробкой. 

Главное — подгадать момент и вовремя остановиться, чтобы Ханамия не кончил раньше времени. Теппей пробрался свободной рукой тому под халатик и потёр подушечками пальцев скользкую от сочащейся смазки головку. Ханамия толкнулся вперёд и задёргал бёдрами, но Теппей сжал его член у основания и полностью вытащил пробку. 

— Нет... нет! 

Ханамия загнанно задышал и вцепился ногтями в пальцы, пытаясь их разжать. Кажется, ему оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

— Я убью тебя... — простонал он и замер, кусая губы.

— Ну, Макото. — Теппей сел на кровати и успокаивающе провёл ладонью по его спине. С ним хотелось сделать столько всего... Поставить на четвереньки и хорошенько выебать, чтобы орал на весь этаж. Или, уложив на спину, закинуть затянутые в чулки ноги себе на плечи и войти медленно, плавно, а потом, широко раскачиваясь, втрахивать его в матрац, чтобы задыхался от удовольствия и запрокидывал в экстазе голову. С Ханамией вообще всегда хотелось много и разного, но сейчас, когда они оба были настолько возбуждены, а Теппею мешали свежие швы после операции, выбирать почти не приходилось.— Макото, — повторил он, проведя языком по скулам, забравшись кончиком в ухо, а потом нежно прикусив мочку. — Ты же пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы я трахнул тебя анальной пробкой и просто отдрочил, да?

Ханамия тяжело дышал куда-то в сгиб его шеи и вздрагивал. Кажется, он держался из последних сил.

— Макото... Ты же хочешь мой член, правда? — жарко выдохнул ему в ухо Теппей и не смог сдержать улыбки, когда Ханамия вцепился ногтями ему в плечи. — Ты же для этого растягивал себя, да? — Он потёр пальцем чувствительный влажный анус. — И даже смазал себя, мм?

— Блядь! — Ханамия скрипнул зубами и двинул кулаком ему в плечо.— Я убью тебя когда-нибудь, — прошипел он и высвободился из объятий, расстёгивая на себе халат. — Не мешай! — зарычал, когда Теппей прикусил зубами сосок, а потом вобрал в рот. 

Вслед за халатом в сторону полетел сорванный с головы чепчик. Теппей провёл подушечками пальцев по спине и бокам, зная, что именно так Ханамии нравится больше всего. Тот затравленно задышал и привстал на коленях, подставляясь под ласку. Его член упёрся Теппею в солнечное плетение. По животу тут же потекли капли смазки. 

Как же он держится до сих пор, подумал Теппей, опуская глаза. Всё-таки Ханамия в чулках на поясе — незабываемое зрелище. Он забрался пальцами за кружевное плетение, погладил там, а потом спустился и вставил сразу два пальца.

— Я сейчас кончу, — сообщил он Ханамии, вылизывая ему грудь. — Просто смотря на тебя — кончу.

Тот хрипло рассмеялся, пару раз насадился на пальцы, но вскрикнул и обхватил собственный член рукой.

— Вытащи, — прошептал он, вздрагивая. Мышцы живота сокращались, очерчивая соблазнительные кубики пресса.

Теппей послушался.

— И ляг бревном, пока мы оба не обкончались раньше времени.

Теппей с сожалением огладил его спину ещё раз, но всё-таки послушался. Ханамия нависал над ним и дышал тяжело, будто два матча отыграл. Слизнул пот над верхней губой и пару раз мотнул головой, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Макото, — хрипло позвал его Теппей. — Ещё полминуты — и я насажу тебя на свой член и оттрахаю так, как мне хочется. Делай уже что-нибудь!

Ханамия выпрямился, посмотрел сверху вниз насмешливо и медленно провел руками по своему телу: огладил кончиками пальцев изгиб шеи, прошелся по ключицам, зацепил соски, погладил чувствительные бока, живот и, широко расставив пальцы, положил ладони себе на бёдра, поглаживая кружевное плетение на чулках. Дразнил, зараза.

— Нравится? — он показал свой длинный язык.

— Нравится. — Теппей поднял руку и вздрогнул, когда Ханамия лизнул его пальцы, а потом медленно, издеваясь, забрал их в рот. И откуда у него столько выдержки? Сам же едва не кончил два раза. — Будет жалко порвать их, — прошептал Теппей, вытаскивая пальцы и проводя ими по влажным губам Ханамии. 

Тот улыбнулся, смахнул влажную чёлку со лба и закопошился, усаживаясь к Теппею спиной. Перед глазами мелькнули округлые ягодицы, между которыми тут же захотелось вставить язык. 

— Ещё один взгляд на твою похабную рожу — и я обкончаюсь без рук, пальцев и хрен знает ещё чего. 

Он совсем по-кошачьи выгнул спину, отставив задницу, и одним движением насадился на член.

Теппей задохнулся, дёрнулся вверх, схватил Ханамию за бёдра. Слишком горячо, слишком влажно, слишком ярко.

Тот сжался, часто-часто задышал и замер, успокаиваясь. В тишине было слышно только их с Теппем тяжёлое дыхание. 

— Убери руки, — прошептал он сорвано. — Не трогай меня. Вообще не трогай. Только смотри.

Теппей грохнул кулаком по кровати и вцепился зубами в ладонь. Кажется, Ханамия решил свести его с ума сегодня. Сколько ещё можно тянуть?

— Макото... — угрожающе сказал он, но замолчал, когда Ханамия начал медленно, свистяще выдыхая сквозь зубы, раскачиваться.

Его запрокинутая тёмная макушка, белоснежная, почти светящаяся в темноте, спина, широкий кружевной пояс на талии и чёрные чулки на дрожащих бёдрах. Ох ты ж...

— А так нравится? — прошептал Ханамия и приподнялся, наполовину выпустив из себя член, а потом стал плавно насаживаться, выгнувшись так, чтобы Теппею было видно, как его член погружается в скользкую горячую дырку.

— Ты меня решил убить, — прохрипел Теппей, вскидывая бёдра и сходя с ума от невозможности самому контролировать процесс.

— Есть такое, — Ханамия хрипло рассмеялся и низко застонал, когда Теппей всё же ухватился за него и резким движением насадил на себя.

— Подрочи себе, — скомандовал Теппей, дёргая бёдрами и трахая уже не сопротивляющегося Ханамию. — Давай, поласкай свой член, Макото. Головку... пальцами... как тебе больше всего нравится.

Кровать отчаянно скрипела, Ханамия затравленно мычал себе в ладонь, чтобы не орать, но, кажется, их было слышно не только в соседних палатах. Плевать.

— Тебе же нравится, когда я... — Теппей дёргал его на себя, резкими толчками вбиваясь снизу, и шипел сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как натягиваются под повязкой швы, обжигая кожу саднящей болью. — Когда мой член в тебе? Макото...

Ханамия дрожал, сжимаясь так, что становилось почти больно. Если бы он не растянул себя заранее и не смазал, Теппей к чертям стёр бы себе уздечку от таких скачек. Но тот всегда был предусмотрительным — гибкий, горячий Ханамия, от которого срывало крышу.

— Макото! — Теппей сел одним рывком и накрыл руки Ханамии своей. 

Тот сжимал себя у основания, не давая кончить раньше времени.

— Макото, — выстонал Теппей, впиваясь зубами ему в плечо и сжимая в руке мокрый пульсирующий член.

Ханамия закричал, на последних остатках самоконтроля зажал себе рот ладонью и спустил, дёргаясь в крепких объятьях Теппея и заливая его руки семенем.

Этого было более чем достаточно. Ритмично сжимающиеся стенки вокруг члена и дрожащий Ханамия — что может быть лучше?

Он стонал сквозь зубы, изливаясь прямо в горячее нутро, и наслаждался солёным, будто кровь, вкусом кожи Ханамии. Тот мычал и рвался из рук — отложенный оргазм выкручивал его дольше обычного. Теппей нежно поцеловал его в макушку и погладил по мокрому от слёз лицу. 

— Ты мне чуть рёбра не сломал, мудак, — прошептал Ханамия. Его голос дрожал и срывался.

Безумно хотелось сказать какую-нибудь нежную глупость, бережно прижать к себе и не отпускать. И трахнуть ещё пару раз до рассвета.

— Пусти, — он вывернулся, смахивая влагу с лица.

Из раскрытого ануса хлюпнуло и тут же полилось.

— Чёрт... Вот чёрт!

Ханамия ненавидел заниматься сексом без презерватива ровно до того момента, как член оказывался в его сладкой дырочке. Потом, правда, ругался, жаловался и кривился от отвращения, когда из него текло.

Теппей потянулся за сиротливо валяющейся на краю кровати рубашкой и заботливо вытер его. Кружевная оборка на шёлковых чулках всё ещё будоражила фантазию.

— Макото, — он обнял Ханамию и провёл языком за ухом. — Давай я вылижу тебя. Там внутри ещё осталось.

Ханамия сглотнул, явно представив себе это, но потом дёрнулся и тут же слетел с постели. Теппей разочарованно застонал и упал на кровать.

— Уже время, придурок. А мне ещё в этом... — он накинул на себя халат и, шипя, принялся застёгивать пуговицы. Искусанные от удовольствия пальцы дрожали и стопорили процесс. 

Пришлось помогать. Теппей сел на краю кровати и притянул Ханамию к себе.

— Ты собрался в этом выходить из больницы? — задумчиво протянул он, нарочито медленно продевая пуговицы в петельки на белоснежном халатике, который вроде бы и не скрывал ничего, но всё же лишал удовольствия видеть разнеженную после секса кожу.

— Нет, конечно, — дёрнул плечами Ханамия. — Но нужно уйти до того времени, как проснётся дежурный врач. 

— Ты... — Теппей покачал головой и вздохнул. — Макото, а если срочный вызов?

— Нашли бы другого врача, — пожал плечами тот.

Всё же Ханамия всегда оставался верен себе. Закончив с пуговицами, Теппей обхватил его руками и прижался к животу, вдыхая знакомый запах, перемешанный со своим собственным. Ханамия замер, напрягшись, но не вырвался, позволив обнимать себя целую минуту. 

Простил, значит.

— Навестишь меня? — попросил Теппей, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал слишком жалко.

— Как сегодня? — съязвил Ханамия и легонько пнул его коленом, отталкивая.

— Можно днём, — пожал плечами Теппей. — В любом случае я буду тебе рад.

— Если не будешь в это время кувыркаться с медсёстрами, — ядовито протянул Ханамия, скривившись.

— Не буду, — Теппей поднял голову, преданно и честно смотря в глаза. Никакие медсёстры не шли в сравнение с тем, что он испытывал рядом с Ханамией. С Макото. Со своим Макото. Своим собственным.

Тот разжал руки на своей талии и отошёл, чтобы поднять валяющийся на полу чепчик. 

— Я подумаю, — высокомерно заметил Ханамия и на секунду застыл в нерешительности.

Он смотрел долгим, испытывающим взглядом, а потом приблизился и опустился перед Теппеем на корточки. Провёл пальцами по бинтам, потёрся носом и едва ощутимо прикоснулся губами. А потом, не давая времени опомниться, бесшумно, словно тень, выскользнул из палаты.

Ханамия знал, как оставить последнее слово за собой.

Теппей выдохнул, прогоняя оцепенение, и мотнул головой. Аромат секса растворялся в запахах больницы. На горизонте серело небо.

Он окинул взглядом потолок, улыбнулся своим мыслям и потянулся к телефону.

«В чулках ты просто умопомрачительный. Не выбрасывай их, Макото».

Ханамия ответил через полчаса.

«Сдохни!»

А через минуту прислал: «Я и не собирался, придурок».


End file.
